


A Daily Cycling (Dat Boi x Reader)

by TeamUmiZoomi



Category: Dat Boi - Fandom
Genre: Other, THIS IS NOT OK, good luck treading this, lati did this to me, this is a mistake im sorry, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamUmiZoomi/pseuds/TeamUmiZoomi
Summary: You are waiting for Dat Boi to come along. Sonic shows up and shit goes down. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercuppoisoning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuppoisoning/gifts).



> im sorry and this was a challenge were i couldnt backspace or edit typos so good luck fam

You didn’t particularly enjoy bike riding, it was more of a forced job than a ‘hobby.’ The people you met were quite odd, none the less ayn better than ou were. The opeople you met wee re particulatrly atehletic and not anything like you in terms of firtness. However, there was 1 particular cyclist that really caprurted ur eye. It was a frog tha t had quit the talent to tride his unicycle. He was always cycling and never seeming to tal k to anymroe. He was quite the stoci guy, really, he didnt show any moremotion. He would balaence his arms out oddly and cycke around as if he was all that. Which, he didnt, bcecase he wasnt all that cool. He was justan avergae cycler who loved to ride on this uniccle everyday as some sort of “hibbyn.” YOu we re really imresed by his greatness bc he was alwyas there ao n time with disiclpune. One dya, you wer e wating for the mbo y to get there,...... he was…. 2 hours….l ater……………….. He has disppointed. YOU chkc ur wathc mltitlpe times , wathcing out for the small bgre m frog to spparwar. Instead m , you were greeted by sanic. Sanic was fdressed as snanta. IT wasnt funny. asATan isnt rfelea. You cscold sanic by saying “Sanic, dont mak santa reel! “ you sceereehc as you have a sweet dropppie down ur facey . IT was nit oocl . All if the sudne, athe greennfrgoo came nd he had finally spoke. “Its me , dat boi/.///  
“ !!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!! H m gd y hhis name is dat boi??? The bo i who mystioeus was DAT BOI!??!?? Yuo excalim in surpirse cyrign and owrshippin thdat boi. “Oh my godsa , you rere my idodl . “ Pelase gi em e uoure autof ddpgh . “ He onodded and took ur ntoehbok, singing it gracefully. It was a rdrrem come ture.   
Oh , my gd he signged mah book1 Dat Boi was the best boi you ever bemet, in fact, h was in fact, the boy. True, whe hawas twwo ahous passed the maeeting time, btu , still, he was libn. Est boi . Oly boi. The gracious boy. He was the boi and the only boi, he was in deed adat boi. Please dat boi give me your graec, you think to youserl,d beaming at the boi. The boi gave no signs u of expression. He remained silent. He simply just watched you as uoi fangrilled . Danic was not doing much bette r either, he was quietly cring on the insdie abotu how lcool dat boi was. At last, you daesiced to lgo in tfor the finishing move. You lean into the boi, leaving a small tender and gentke kiss on his cehek . His face flused red as he realized your affectiom . “Will you…… go our with me?” Youask, string into his beady blakc eyes. Hewqas truly your soulmate. He simply nods in agreement, giving you a kiss bakc . You smile in joy screaming aishertu banzai because ur lvoe live weeb rtash rdesu. Seakijgnn of lvoe lov, ur best grill wss Nozomi becaus she was… the girl. The girl. Th best girl. But she could not beat the boy, best boi, the only one who mattered. THE END


End file.
